Uri Cayce
}} Uri Cayce, also known as Haru Midoriya, is the Master of [[Lancer (Fate/next)|Lancer] in the Las Vegas Holy Grail War of Fate/next. Profile Background The Midoriya Family is a Magus family which have long since lost their glory. In a time long gone, they were a feared family which the Mages Association would call upon to get difficult jobs done quickly and efficiently. However, their tactics grew old. New families could adapt to the changing world, but the Midoriya's refused to adapt, this cost them all their respect, and eventually, they were largely forgotten. Haru is the result of decades of planning, decades of vengeance fueled dedication for the Midoriya's to reclaim their fame. Haru's father had thought he would be the perfect killer, but his father was proven wrong when he learned that Haru lacked Magic Circuits. He wouldn't let that stop him, however, and transferred the Midoriya's Magic Crest to Haru at the young age of 5. The procedure would of been a failure if not for Haru's Origin, Borrowing. After the procedure, Haru was trained in the art of assassination, sabotage, and basic Magecraft. When Haru was 15, his father launched his plan into motion. Using Haru's Origin, he gave Haru every Mystic Code in the family, which would still function due to the nature of Haru's Origin. After 6 years of working for whoever would pay the most, Haru was sent out to Las Vegas in order to prepare for the upcoming Holy Grail War. Appearance Personality Relationships Role Fate/next Abilities Being raised to be a killing machine, it's no shocker that he's an incredibly dangerous assassin. Haru is capable of utilizing multiple Mystic Codes, Magecraft, and Psychosis. Mystic Codes Haru currently has 5 Mystic Codes under his possession. Sneakers of Travel This Mystic Code takes the form of a pair of white and gold high-top sneakers infused with the Origin of Travel. When Haru has them equipped, he gains the ability of superhuman mobility. Such as running multiple times faster than the average human, climbing up walls without gear, and being able to preform superhuman acts of acrobatics. Pistols of Collapsing and Strengthening These two Mystic Codes take the form of a pair of Desert Eagle pistols. The silver pistol has been infused with the Origin of Collapsing, the bullets fired from this gun severely weaken the structural integrity of whatever is hit by said bullet. For example, if a human were to get shot in the leg, the leg bone would weaken to the point of shattering under the weight of the torso. The black pistol functions in the exact opposite manner. Being imbued with the Origin of Durability, anything or anyone shot by it will become more durable, making future attacks less effective. First Aid Kit of Healing One can guess what this Mystic Code does. This Mystic Code takes the form of 5 Spider-Man band-aids, which, when applied to a wound, begin to rapidly heal it. The unknown fifth Haru has kept this Mystic Code a complete secret, it's unknown if it actually exists or if it's just a scare tactic. Magecraft Psychosis Haru's Psychosis is a Precognition type. With his right eye, he can see the desired future of others. With his left, he can see the steps for how to achieve the desired future. Using this, he has made a killing acting as a fortune teller in Las Vegas. Qoutes Battles Trivia Category:Masters Category:Characters in Fate/next Category:Psychic Category:Magus